User talk:The evil O,malley
Yo, did you get my call? Lopez 01:08, 28 July 2007 (UTC) yup Hey Did you know... Tin6NJqQQsM HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA LOL the guy who made it must be nuts! Lopez 01:12, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Hey! Hey O'malley its me Spartan G-23. Please message me on my talk page about what Hobbitman456 did to this wiki. --Spartan G-23 hi hi The evil O,malley , I'm not an admin here but I am on the canon wikia. Therefore it was not me who banned SPARTAN-215 for only 2 hours, but I do agree that all of his articles should be removed at once and SPARTAN-215 banner infinitely, copyright infridgment is serious on a wiki.-- 16:55, 3 August 2007 (UTC) lotr hey again, you say your an expert of lord of the rings, right? I think you could be an excellant contributer to the canon Lord of the Rings Wiki. Let me know what you think about that. Thanks-- 17:13, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Well thanks but one thing I must say, On the main page of this wiki it says Our Motto is "You finish my book" Bilbo never said that, I looked it up. Althogh I have a few other quotes to replace it, give me a sec and ill show them to you. The Evil O'malley 22:15, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it seems Spartan-112 has created a fanon article on The One Wiki to Rule them All, here. I will delete that soon but do you know if he has copied it from somewhere? Thanks-- 20:04, 4 August 2007 (UTC) I can't recall, I looked at my sisters list of forts and castles from lotr and yahoo! MSN the Lays of Beleriand (lot bout morgoth that one) but no info on it. It must be silenced. The Evil O'malley 20:34, 4 August 2007 (UTC) P.S I know this guy at halofanon P.S.S This is not SPARTAN-215 the copycat this guy is different. The Evil O'malley 20:36, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Dunedain kink I know it sounds bad to call my dunedain Strider, but in the books, Gandalf states in a letter to Frodo to check for the REAL Strider (meaning that there are many people who use the nickname Strider), so I am technically not off-track with my Strider use. --Dubtiger 18:08, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Nazgul So I ask YOU if I can create the background of one of the Nine? --Dubtiger 18:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, but since when was I incharge of the nine. But on the other hand, Id recommend you create 1. cause others might make some too, it must have a meaning, like Morsir means Black valley. Like Mor means dark (Makes sense now huh? Mordor, Morgul, Morgoth etc.) Look at http://www.council-of-elrond.com/encyclopedia/languages/sindarin6.html, for ME sindarin. The taken kingdoms so far are Angmar, Rhun, Harad, you can take Umbar (Corsair home) or Khand (Like rohirrim only like Huns) or one of the three Black Numenorian lords. Ok? The Evil O'malley 21:49, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Darn, I was hoping Rhun was open. I'll make mine of in Umbar. --Dubtiger 22:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Actually, the one of Rhun os taken tis true in canon, but he has no backround. You could expand Khamul (Nazgul of Rhun) a bit. P.S: I thought that mabye the Dwarves can move into dunharrow now that the army of the dead has left. The Evil O'malley 01:33, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Kharmul Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't do much research on the history of the Nazgul. --Dubtiger 15:58, 31 August 2007 (UTC) "Don't the great tales never end?" Nice quote, O'Malley. Can't think of a better one myself. The best I can recall from the movies (haven't read the books in a while. Only remember major points), is "The last pages are for you." --Dubtiger 16:22, 31 August 2007 (UTC) No, that wasn't in the book (from what I remember, it could be though) Sam finished the book willingly. The Evil O'malley 19:58, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Return of Morgoth Ideas I think the "mysterious, unknown reason" is most suitable, so that it can give reasoning as to how powerful Morgoth is. He is only briefly described in the movies as the owner of the balrogs ("A balrog of Morgoth!"), which only scrapes the tip of Morgoth's true power. He proved to be a great threat to the free peoples(as far as I can remember) in the First Age, and I believe he is the catalyst to the decline of Elven rule in Middle-Earth. Sauron was a lieutenant under Morgoth's rule. So if Sauron was a lieutenant, how great would Morgoth himself be in his prime?? --Dubtiger Send a Rider | | Pre-Role Play Questions? Look here! | 19:32, 2 September 2007 (UTC) From what I can remember, Sauron was barly a lieutenant, more like a.. prison keeper. And in Morgoths last battle before being banished into the Void (The prison for evil, All evil goes there after death) he had 1,000,000 orcs in the battle, and Sauron had 200,000 orcs in his, and Saruman had 10,000 Urukai. Also, if Morgoth returns, so do the Werewolves, and Balrogs. The Evil O'malley 19:56, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Which one of these Morgoth images will do? I prefer the one on the right too. Looks more sinister. -- Dubtiger Send a Rider | | Pre-Role Play Questions? Look here! | 23:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Re: They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard! Lol, I've seen that quite a few times. Funny enough to make my sister laugh (that's something!) --Dubtiger Send a Rider | | Pre-Role Play Questions? Look here! | 16:14, 3 September 2007 (UTC) First Role Play Idea There's not many people that frequent LotR Fanon right now, so I suggest we do something interesting - like adding unsung stories of heroes from the War of the Ring of the Third Age. Technically fanon, with a moderator using prominent characters like Aragorn to simply help the story proceed (ie. Battle of Helm's Deep). --Dubtiger Send a Rider | | Pre-Role Play Questions? Look here! | 15:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Sysop Evil O,malley i'm making you sysop I'm too busy to take care of this wiki remember: *Don't ban for no reason *Ban every user that uses a copyright for a week and delete the article which has it *Keep all content PG-13 or lower *Please keep all ears on the users requests *Youtube videos only on userpage or forums *If you don't want to be Sysop give someone else the privilege Ok, I got it. I learn from the best, goodbye Elitolu, we will never forget you, --The Evil O'malley 22:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) "I will do what I can in your stead." Good Job Evil YOU ARE DOING GREAT. Thank you so much. -- Elitolu Thanks, I feel that im doing a good job.--The Evil O'malley 21:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) May I assist in Battle for Middle-Earth III. I was planning on adding my take, but I noticed you had it. What say you? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 23:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Go ahead.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | | ' 00:11, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. And yep, I own BFME 1, Collector's Edition 2 and the expansion pack. And as soon as I bought the expansion pack (the three games together cost me almost a hundred and fifty dollars) they brought out the anthology thing. I hate those guys sometimes. Oops, sorry for the rant. Thanks though. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Nope, never seen or heard of it. Can you give me a link so I can get a look? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Spartan-215 The post on the forum about deleting Spartan's articles has to be deleted. # he was only ban for 2 hours, unless he is ban forever, you can delete their articles. # I love his articles and im stupid? NEVER NEVER EVER DO THAT! In conclusion revive all his articles except the Dark Riders. Delete that forum (accually ill do it) and never post anything like that. Articles Hello, I'm the new admin here. It looks like we'll soon be partners with the Lord of the Rings canon wiki, and we don't want you temper tantrums here when that happens. After your self exile, I've undone every deleted article of yours, as it's not your property, so all of your articles are here once more, I've deleted every article that fails our policies, and deleted your 'Mine' template. You're not allowed to edit anyone elses work either. In addition, I've reversed the ban you placed on yourself, and your SysOp privileges have been removed. Thank you very much. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 06:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC)